Luminaires with a lampholder for light-emitting means, wherein the lampholder can be aligned manually by means of a mechanical joint, are known. The mobility of the joint is fixedly predetermined by the manufacture or is manually adjustable by a user.
The known illumination devices have the common disadvantage that heat dissipation through the joint is quite ineffective and cooling of the light-emitting means takes place exclusively by means of a heat sink provided between the joint and the light-emitting means, which is problematic in particular in the case of compact and high-power luminaires.